Scars of the Past
by do-the-timewarp
Summary: Lives change. Happiness, sorrow, life, death, misery, torment, lust, and love. Perfection may not be as perfect as it seems. Differences become alliances. DMHG Better than it sounds. Really it is. RR please.
1. Club Cuir and Who!

**Scars of the Past**

Through the frosty window of her flat in London, she could see the faint outline of the club 3

blocks away. In the cloudy sky above it, she could see the flickering of the neon lights that

illuminated the sign marking the teen hotspot for underage drinking and clubbing, Club Cuir, or

Club Leather. As perfect as her life seemed to her classmates at their school, Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the existence of 16-year-old Hermione Granger was anything but

simple. She routinely went to that neon lighted club to drink and dance away any memories of

her problems. She would have gone out that night, but instead of her regular drinking and

grinding, all she wanted to do was think. Hermione was sitting on the window seat in her

apartment staring at those flickering lights. She was all dressed to go out, wearing a black

backless halter that fit her perfectly and red leather pants and black stiletto heels 2 inches high.

She had gotten a permanent straightening done at a salon that had cost nearly 700 dollars. It had

been worth it though, because now her hair was not as bushy and was, of course, straight. That

night, she had chosen to wear it down and make it slightly wavy by not blow- drying her hair

after her shower. She had on lipstick the same shade as her pants and had done smoky red and

silver eye shadow. When she tucked her hair behind her ears you could see the tiny ruby studs

in her lobes. Her hands were free of jewelry except for one of her most prized possessions. It

was a simple, thin gold band with 3 square cut garnets. There were 2 small red garnets, the

color of blood, surrounding amber colored one that was slightly larger than the previous

two. Inscribed in it was a simple but true message _True life lies in laughter, love and work_.

Harry and Ron had given it to her at the end of term 5th year. It seemed so long ago though

it had only been a month and a half. They would all be returning to school in two weeks. In two

short weeks Hermione would have to erect that wall of perfectionism. Her only means of

coping, seclusion, would be stolen by the train that lay at Platform 9 3/4 at Kings Cross Station.

She shook her head gently, her chestnut brown hair falling over her shoulder. She had worked

too hard and too long to start thinking about her old life now. She stood abruptly, walked over

to her vanity mirror and reapplied her lipstick. Capping the makeup, she walked out the door

into the dinky hallway of the apartment building. As she stepped off the curb into the street, a

bright yellow convertible came speeding around the corner; she jumped back hollering words

not acceptable on television. She crossed the next couple blocks to the club quickly and flashed

a smile to the bouncer, Harold, who knew her well enough to let her in without waiting. Harold

hated his name, and was usually called Big H. She was one of the few who called him by his

true name. The music at Club Cuir was the best around. They played a great variety of remixes

and rap and other fast songs. Hermione came there to dance and drink, as did most people

who went there, but unlike the others, she did it out of need. The need to forget about the things

in her life that needed forgetting. She would dance with guys who were perfect strangers and

leave them wanting more, which she never gave them. Tonight, there was a desperate hot guy

shortage, so she grinded and bumped her way over to the loo. She went inside and checked her

makeup. She met a few of her, well, not friends, Hermione didn't have friends, more of

acquaintances. They chatted for a few minutes about the guys there and then saying her

goodbyes and good lucks, Hermione left. She glanced around the club once more and decided

that she should just go home. "And may I ask why a fine young lady like yourself would be going

home so early without a handsome young man at her side?" a smooth, male voice

inquired. Hermione turned to face a boy with blond hair and gray eyes. She felt familiarity pull at

the back of her head. She dismissed it thinking how she would remember him if she had ever

met him before. "Yes, you may. It's because I didn't realize that someone as good-looking as

you was hanging around here somewhere." Hermione said with a seductive smile. She took his

hand and pulled him out to the dance floor where couples were moving to the beats of the Black

Eyed Peas, Hey Mama. She turned and started moving her body against his. They danced like

that for several more songs before the blonde pulled Hermione over to a tall table with matching

tall chairs. "I'm going to go get drinks. What do you want?" She replied with a root beer float.

She gave him a sheepish grin and a flirtatious smile. With that, he was making his way through

the crowd to get to the bar. She watched him, perched on the edge of the high seat, and had a

sickening thought. Draco Malfoy had platinum blond hair also. What if.... No. No way. Malfoy

would never survive in Muggle London. No way. She studied him closely as he made his way

back to the table. As he was nearing, a young teenager rammed into his shoulder, causing him to

spill a small amount of the drinks and send locks of his silky platinum hair into his face. He

turned and growled at the young boy. He set the drinks down and wept his hair off his face. She

glanced at him and saw a scar across his right cheek, just below his cheekbone. Her hands

started shaking as she stared at the only flaw on his face and brought the straw in her float to her

lips as she realized the gorgeous man sitting across from her was none other than her best friends

archenemies, Draco Malfoy. "I, uh, I- I've got to go. I'll see you around sometime. Um, bye.

" stuttered the flustered and nearly speechless Hermione. She leapt up from her seat and raced

for the door, only glancing back at the pale blond once, startled to see his piercing gray eyes

following her to the door. She burst out into the cool August air and took a deep breath. She

leaned against the wall of a building not far from the club. Thoughts were racing through her

mind about the dances they shared and her stupidity. AS she started walking back to her flat,

she started mumbling her thoughts to the pavement on the sidewalk. "Gods, how could I have

been so stupid. Not only did I not realize it was Ferret-Boy, but I danced with him. Not only

danced, flirted! How could this have happened!" How could she have not realized that by taking

down the wall she put up at school, she had vaguely forgotten everything about her wizarding

life! She looked up at the apartment building before her and sighed. Everything had gotten so

complicated before this summer.  
  
**Fave Fics **

** Trading Spaces by SnippyandSnarky a truly awesome fic **

**Thanks for reading my fic. It's my first posted one. I would truly appreciate it if you review and someday i might return the favor. ALL reviews accepted. Exspecially constructive criticism! Thanks again! **

**I have tried several times to make paragraphs and it wont work, so if anyone knows how, please tell me! I have resorted to spacing every line. Sorry!**


	2. Presents and Scars

** Scars of the Past**  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Hermione stepped off the vibrating steps of the Hogwarts Express and started dragging Harry and Ron over to one of the brick arches of Platform 9 ¾. She turned to them with tears welling and a sad smile on her face. They stared back at her with confusion in their eyes.

"I'm going to miss you guys, you know that right?" Hermione asked while hugging them each in turn. She pushed her frizzy chocolate curls behind her ears and smiled a bright smile. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have broken down like that. Honestly, I can be such a sentimental sometimes." She hugged them each again and turned to walk away.

"Oi! Hermione! Come back here!" Once more, she turned. (There's a lot of turning involved in sentiments. Ok, so I can't find a better verb. Sry!) The tall, lanky red-head she loved platonically was calling her back for something. Curious, she slowly ambled the few yards she'd walked back towards them.

Once there, she looked at Ron with question in her eyes. He blushed furiously before turning to Harry mumbling, "I called her back here, you do the rest."

"Honestly Ron, I _can_ hear you!" Hermione drawled with a lopsided grin. She turned to Harry. "Is there a reason I am keeping my parents waiting, Harry?" She flashed another smile and he knew she was kidding.

"Erm... Ron and I wanted to give you something. Nothing special really. Just something for looking after us all these years and hopefully remaining friends next year and longer." Harry took in a lungful of air, having said all of the above in a single breath, he did need oxygen after all! With that, he pulled out a small black ring box and placed it in her outstretched hand.

She opened it and let out a girlish squeal. Inside was a beautiful gold ring with amber and crimson colored garnets. She gave them each a hug and kiss on the cheek, Ron turned a color rivaling that of his hair, and put it on her finger. She looked down to admire it and glanced at her watch while doing so.

"Oh Godric! I was supposed be at the bu- I mean, meet my parents five minutes ago! I love the ring! Thank you so much!" She once again turned on her heel and raced off, grabbing her trunk and cat cage on the way. Harry and Ron looked at eachother and gave the other matching eyerolls. They said their goodbyes and went their seperate ways , Ron to find his trunk and Harry to go meet the Dursleys.

Hermione burst through the arch to Kings Cross Station (is that it? i can't remember.sry) and ran smack into a broad chested young man. She looked up with an apology on her lips but when her eyes found his face, her expression of guilt turned to one of disgust. Gray eyes met brown eyes, each as cold as the other. She pulled herself to her feet and picked up her things. She started walking away towards the end of the station where there were very few people from the Muggle or wizarding world. She heard the steady thud of Draco Malfoy's footsteps behind her and chose to ignore them. She reached the end of the walkway and turned to confront him.

"Malfoy, just what do you think you're doing following me?" She placed herself into a defiant stance with her hands on her hips, now that she had some, and feet firmly planted with her hip cocked.

"I just came with a message for Potter. Do be a mudblood and tell him that if he ever tries hexing me again, he'll have more than The Dark Lord to worry about. And somehow I don't think he wants anymore dead friends, do you?" Draco drawled with his sexy smirk.

Before Draco could move a muscle, his right cheek was stinging furiously. That little witch, no pun intended, had slapped him, no, backhanded him! As she turned on her heel and stalked off with disgust written on her face once again, he brought his fingertips to his cheek. He brought them in front of his face when he felt a warm sticky fluid cover them. Hermione's ring had cut his blemish-free face when she had slapped him. Furious, he heatedly muttered a simple healing charm for the cut, pointing his wand at his cheek.

Draco watched the long black stretch limosuine pull up to the curb of the station and stop. He walked over and the door opened, while climbing inside he noticed his reflection in the tinted windows. There was a tiny raised scar where the cut had been. _That spell should have taken care of that. Hmm..._

**Fave Fics**

** Sweet Teeth by Aras**

** unbelievably funny Hermione/Severus fic**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the computer i wrote it on. But.... if Mrs. Rowling wouldn't mind me stealing Draco off to a broom closet.... Just Kidding ya'll. **

**NEWAYZ, sry about the block format. if anyone knows how to fix that, PLEASE tell me!!!!! As always, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you those of you who did! I luv you! I will try to update once every week, but if if I can, more. If I don't please don't hate me!**

**NEXT CHAPTER:explain why the scar remains and will involve an owl involving Hermione's distress in the past. **


	3. Trying to Redeem

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't sue me over my awful writing! With a cherry on top? Thanks yous!**

Uber-sorry bout the long wait. I haven't been on the computer in ages. Anywayz, I also started thinking this was kinda a stupid fic, so I didn't want to update. Please feel the need to review with good or bad comments suggestions are welcome. Plot ideas, too. My friend posted a fic, too. I would greatly appreciate it if you guyz all mosied over there after reading this. It's a Harry/Draco fic (surprisingly a good ship) called Fine Line, by sullen-girl. Review it please! Anywayz, here's what u have been waiting for! The fic! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Scars of the Past**

** Trying to Redeem**

****   
  
Hermione numbly walked over to the crisp cream-colored bathroom. It was immaculate in every way expect for the tiny black skid mark of the tile floor. She looked down at it mulling things over in her head. She thought about if Draco had recognized her and was just being a prick, or if she had changed that much. It had been her objective to change this summer. She didn't want to be seen as bookish Granger in this world. The world that was Hogwarts was a different matter though. There she didn't want to be known, but was. Being the smartest witch in the year, or school for that matter, and one of the best friends of the infamous Harry Potter meant you were known and recognized in the big boarding school and in the wizarding world. It had been so hard to keep the haunting secret that had changed her life from that world. But so far, she had. Now there was a glitch. There was Draco Malfoy.  
  
When she had backhanded him at the beginning of the summer, she had also seen the scar as she glanced back at the sodding prick that made her life miserable. At least, that's what people assumed she felt. In reality, he was the one constant that made her life tolerable so she was not a walking catatonic. He was her steadfast of hurt. The pain of insults had eventually faded to a bare acknowledgement. She heard them, but now her replies hurt him, too. She always had a smile in her mind when they would bicker. No one knew. No one. Not even that devil himself. She had seen the scar that marred his handsome features now. And she knew she had hurt and surprised him more then, than ever before.She had seen the scar, so being Hermione, as soon as she had set up her flat, she accessed the wizards version of the Internet. You could only access it with a spell. It was pretty much like Google, but with Wizarding information. She hadn't taken any of her books home with her, except for the ones that she would need for next year. She didn't really plan on reading them. She had to bring them or someone might get suspicious. On the wizard net, she had found some very interesting information. Certain objects of affection, for example gifted jewelry, could be charmed to protect the wearer. If someone with evil intentions were to be hit forcefully with it, the skin would break and scar, even with a healing spell. The scar would remain until the owner of the ring decided to trust that person. Then it would just fade away. Also, there was a spell you could say to protect someone else you love, it didn't last very long, less than 5 seconds, but it was long enough to do some good.Hermoine had been intrigued by this information and decided to write an owl to Ron and Harry thanking them. She had been halfway through when she had paused, put her quill down, and tore the letter away. She didn't want ANYONE, to find her. Not now. She had decided to go for a walk then, to blow off some steam. That was when she first found Club Cuir. She became a regular there as soon as possible.She stood in the bathroom and everything came flooding back. Soon she was on the floor with tears rolling down her face. She knew her makeup was being messed up, but she didn't, couldn't care. She sat there for a good ten minutes longer with the salty droplets splashing on her clothes before she jerked up straight with a thought. Why was he here?She had not checked the Daily Prophet site in ages, so she slowly pulled herself to her feet and sat at the desk that her computer was on. She waited for it to boot up and wondered what had happened to make one of the most respected and well-known people in the Wizarding world dress and act like a Muggle. There it was, next to the big picture of Lucius and Narcissa.  
  
** Daily Prophet  
  
Welcome to our site  
**  
One of the most esteemed Wizarding Pureblooded families was disgraced this past week. The youngest Malfoy, Draco, 16, dishonored the prestigious Malfoy family by announcing at a Council meeting that his father Lucius Malfoy, well known aristocrat, was in fact, a Death-Eater. He also told where to find the Dark Arts books and illegal ingredients in Malfoy Manor. This was before his father cursed him with the first of the unforgivable curses. Rumor has it is that Draco Malfoy ran away and cannot be located. The Manor was searhed and everything was found just where Draco had said it would be. Lucius's trial will be held sometime during Christmas break Until then, he is under house arrest with his wife, who claims to have been under the Imperius curse for many years.  
By: Jaimie Emerson  
  
"Wow." That was the only thing Hermione said. It sounded hollow in the empty flat. She glanced up at the picture once more. Lucius's shoulders were slighty slumped forward, almost imperceptibly, but not quite. His face wa sa scold as ever, though. Narcissa seemed heartbroken. If it was because her son had runaway or if her husband, and possibly hers too, Dark Arts career had been uncovered, Hermione couldn't tell.

She stood and walked over to the tall bookcase she has in her living/ sitting room. She pulled out the big leather-bound photo album she kept as a reminder of magic. Inside, it had all the pictures she ever took in the wizarding world. She flipped it open and skimmed over picture after picture before she stopped with her finger on the corner of a picture of the arrogant Draco Malfoy. She brought the heavy book back over to the computer and rolled the page down a little further. There was a recent picture of Draco. The scar on his cheek seemed very prominent. She shuddered with guilt. She slammed the book shut and hefted it off her lap onto the table. She ran to the bathroom and once more applied her makeup.

Hermione Granger was out the door sooner than you could say Voldemort is a great big pink bunny! She ran the entire way to the club. She saw the neon flashing lights and slowed to a walk. Once there, she asked the bouncer if he had seen a tall platinum blonde come out of the club. When he shook is head, she nodded her head toward the silky velvety rope that blocked her way. He unhooked it and she dashed inside.She made her way through the hordes of young adults to where one of her acquaintances stood serving drinks at the bar. She shoved past a few last people and caught the girl's attention. The young woman was named Tanya; she almost always gave Hermione drinks on the house."Hey, Tanya. Have you seen a platinum headed hottie around here somewhere? I really need to find him."  
"Hey! I saw him earlier, he was sitting over at one of the tables over there.' She jerked her head to the left. "He got up and got another drink a little while ago. I don't think he left."  
"Thank you so much. I'll see you later. Right now, I really gotta find this guy." With that, she turned and pushed her way back through the crowds.She got to the high tables that were on the left of the bar. She spotted a couple of friends and maneuvered her way over to them. She asked if she could borrow a chair for a second. They agreed and she knelt carefully on the tiny seat. As she scanned the crowd, she remembered how he had treated her and she wondered why she was doing this. She saw a head of platinum blonde hair in the corner and jumped down from the chair. She looked behind her and yell a line of thanks before shoving her way to the far corner where she had seen the young man she was looking for.Hermione kept shoving people out of her way until she reached the corner. She narrowed her eyes when she only saw a blank wall. She did a quick 360 and saw no one in the vicinity with blonde hair. She gave a sigh and started to weave her way to the ladies room when someone grabbed on to her arm. She turned hopefully."Let me buy you a drink. I'm sure whoever you were looking for isn't nearly as good-looking as me." It was a tall auburn haired man who wore a smirk that was nowhere near as good as Draco's."First of all, I'm not here to drink. Not tonight anyways. Second, he is much better looking than you and third, GET OFF ME!" She wrenched herself out of his grasp and stumbled into someone's arms. She looked up about to yell at the person."Draco?" It was barely a whisper, but somehow he heard it. He set her upright and grabbed her hand, leading her through the crowded floor to the cool fresh air of the outdoors. He turned around once they were a half block away from the club."How do you know who I am?" His breathing was heavy and suddenly she was afraid of him.

"I-I can't tell you that. If you don't know who I am, then you probably shouldn't." He started to interrupt her but she pushed on. "I don't know where you're staying, but if you wanted to, you could stay with me. I have a flat. I can sleep on the couch."  
She would have kept rambling if Draco hadn't told her to shut up. "I don't know who you are, and you tell me that's a good thing. You know who I am, so that means you're a witch. I have no place to stay, but I won't stay unless you tell me who you are." When he finished, his voice was bordering on a whine.

"Come with me and see the place before I tell you who I am. Please." She looked into his eyes, something she had never done before tonight. She realized she could easily get lost in those eyes. He looked away and nodded once. She gave him one final glance before walking toward the apartment building where she stayed. She listened for his steps, but didn't hear any. She glanced behind her and stopped. He wasn't moving."If you know me, then you know Malfoy's don't walk to places." She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I don't know how you survived so far. It's not the far. 2 more blocks." She took off walking once more. He hesitated before following. She pulled out the key to the wooden door in front of them. She glanced sideways Draco. She put the key in the lock and turned it. She pushed the door.

It didn't budge. "Oh Fuck." She glanced apologetically at him. "This sometimes happens." He watched her amusedly as she fought with the door for a few more seconds. When it finally opened, she went sprawling into the room. Draco offered his hand to help he up.

"Very nice place you got here. Granger." He turned to her. "Honestly. You still say that. Kind of gave you away." She rolled her eyes. He asked, "So why are you here on your own instead of with your loving parents? Or Weasel's loving family?" Her eyes started to inadvertently fill with tears. She didn't mean to. It was just that, it was so different when she thought about it than when someone else was poking fun at her.

"My family disowned me. Harry and the Weasly's think I'm there this summer. What about you? Why are you in Muggle London? Actually, I already know that. I'll make some tea and we can share stories." She glanced at him, already making himself at home on the sofa in front of the TV. "If... you're staying." She said amusedly. He looked at her with a glare and then smirked.

"Whatever you say, Dahling." She rolled her eyes and then stalked of to make tea in the kitchen.  
  
** Fave Fic  
Redemption by innocenteen (I think)  
Tis my absolute favorite fic ever! Herm/Draco. Sooooo good!  
It's a one-shot. Very sad.  
  
YeaH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Big chappie! Go me! Erm.... Please Read and Review, as always. I was gonna type something. O yeah, sry bout that. I said I was gonna go into detail bout Hermione past and I didn't. sry. Erm... I got to go see the RHPS at the theater with a live cast! It was soooooo much fun! You should go see it if you parents let u. its fun. Newayz, tata! Read and Review sullen-girl Fine Line. Thanx!!!!!!!!!!! I promise to update soon. At least, I'll try! **


	4. Tears of a Mudblood

Disclaimer: Arg!!! I cant think of anything even **slightly** amusing to write for this and I'm not gonna waste time on it cuz I only have 20 minutes. No, unfortunately I own nothing. All I got is an incredible friend and a room full of glares for my humor.

**A/N: YAY! I have started writing the fourth chappie! Aren't you proud! Thanks to my 2 reviewers from last chapter. School started on 8/1, so I have been way overwhelmed. Last night I stayed up an hour longer than I should have because I was crying into my pillow. It was disgusting. But, I will keep updating because you, the reader AND REVIEWER!, deserve that much. Anywhoo... on to the chapter!**

****

**Sry. Egad Biology Pre-AP is boring! I should probably be listening. Homeostasis –means stable internal environment. Spiffy huh? I'm gonna go listen. Really! I am! Just learned you should pee every 2 hrs. Interesant, no? **

****

Scars of the Past 

**Chapter 4. **

**Tears of a Mudblood**

EEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hermione Granger ran into the kitchen and pulled out two coffee mugs. One was a deep maroon and had gold trim. The other was a neon pink one that one of her muggle friends had gotten her one year for Christmas. She leaned into the living area and held up the mugs to the comfortable Draco that was sprawled on her couch. She rolled her eyes when he grimaced at the selection of cups, which she had chosen purposefully to piss him off. He nodded his head toward the pink one.

"Ever the Slytherin, eh, Malfoy?" He stood up and walked over to the tall mahogany bookcase that she had inherited from her friends grandmother before her parents had disowned her. Draco was running his fingertips down the spines of the books on the 3rd shelf. He stopped at one and looked at the cover.

"There is nothing either good or evil, but thinking makes it so."

She raised her eyebrows at this, for she recognized it as one of her favorite quotes from Hamlet.

"Shakespeare?" She had question in her eyes.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." She could have said many sarcastic and hurtful things after that, but she didn't.

"Right now I'm kinda thinking I'd like to find out." He glanced at her quickly before shaking his head and saying, "Besides, Shakespeare was a squib. An a bloody good author."

Hermione finished filling the cups and walked to the bookcase where Draco had pulled out another book and was examining it. She glanced at the cover and then walked over to the couch and held out the hot pink steaming mug to the platinum haired man in her living room.He slowly moseyed (sorry! i just ADORE that word, also, i couldn't think of a better one) over to her and sat on the edge of the couch as far from her as possible and put his feet on the coffee table. She reached over and whacked his feet.

"So anyways Malfoy, spill." Hermione said with a serious face even though her eyes shone with curiosity to hear his tale.

"Let's get this straight, mudblood." I'm only staying here because you offered and because I can't use my money. Otherwise, I would not be staying i in this sorry excuse for a flat, listening to you." Draco drawled (say that 5 times fast) Hermione stood abruptly and stiffly walked over to the kitchen sink and dumped her remaining tea down the drain. She walked over to her room and went inside.

Draco's eyebrows were beginning to knit, marring his features, when the bookish brunette stepped into the living room and brushed past him and out the door. He was left with nothing to look at except the spot where her white sweater and dark denim clad body had stood only moments earlier.

Outside on the street, the stars twinkled above a teary-eyed Hermione. She had left her flat and the stormy eyed man to take a walk to clear her mind. She didn't know why she had reacted the way she had. _I let down my walls. I let him in. Thats why this hurts so much. Not because of anything i feel for him. Wait! I feel nothing for him but pity. Which i shouldn't, because i know just how bad it feels. Pity is nothing but a waste of useless emotion. _With that she blinked away the tears that had started to form and brushed off the single one that had rolled down her cheek. She hardened her heart and turned down the alleyway that she often used as a shortcut when she was more than five blocks from her place.

She was halfway down the alleyway when the lights from the back of Chinese restaurant she often went to turned off. She suddenly remembered she left her wand on her dresser and only had a lighter for a light source. Her brow creased and she quickened her pace. She could see the end of the alley when she was tapped on her shoulder. She gasped and turned around sharply. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She held the lighter up and saw dazzling emerald eyes. She took another sharp breath and was suddenly dizzy. She put one hand on the wall to steady herself.

"Excuse me miss, I thought I saw a light, and it's dangerous here at night. I was wondering if you needed help." She slowly let out the breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. He hadn't recognize her. She put on a Southern accent and slowly drawled out an answer.

"Thank you, sir, but I'm fine, really. I'm almost where I need to be. Again, thank you." She flashed a quick smile and spun around to face the end of the alley. She walked the rest of the way home at a fast pace without once looking behind her.

She got into her flat and was relieved to find Draco asleep on the couch with a note on the table.

_Granger,_

_I'm sorry for whatever I said earlier that made you so upset. I thought a little about everything you've ever said to me and I'm sorry for the way I treated you. you were never anything but exceptionally nice to me, but can we talk about this more tomorrow?_

_Deeply Sorry,_

_D.M._

_Awww... how thoughtful..._ she smiled a little half smile and then looked up to see the half empty vodka bottle next to a shot glass. She frowned slightly and tightened her fist around the letter. The crumpled it into a ball and threw it in the trash can. She washed dishes and slowly and thoughtfully walked over to the bathroom. She looked deep into her eyes in the mirror. Had she really changed that much? Had Harry really not recognized her? Had it been luck? Or had he just chosen not to say anything? She washed her face and changed into her flannel, but cute, sleepwear. She fell asleep not to long after her head connected with the pillow, and slept the night away with dreams that she would not remember in the morning. Dreams which centered around herself and a certain pair of enemies, both of which she had encountered on that same night.

**A/N: Gods that took forever. Review and tell me whether or not you want longer or shorter chapters. please please please! review! BTW: sry about not filling in the blanks on Hermione and Draco's pasts. I just didnt think it would fit very well here. Next chapter. Erm... I cant think of any other really good fics except for my friends. its called Fine Line. its by sullen-girl. please read and review it. I'm gonna go watch the end of Footloose now. luv all my reviewers! buh-bye for now!**


	5. Revealing The Past

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the people in my head. They are my bitches. J.K Rowling owns all characters and everything. **

A/N: Woohoo!!!! 5 chapters! How cool is this? Ok, not very, but I'm happy. As I'm writing this it's Monday morning Arg! Thank you to my one review of the last chapter, Lisi. You rock! Please everyone read and review her fic Eyes of Stormy Green. Finally, on to the chappie!

Stormy gray eyes blinked open tiredly before he lazily closed them again. A second later, they opened wide as he shot straight up in the bed. Where was he? He took a deep breath to calm his heart and let it out slowly. He reached up and gingerly touched his temple. _Merlin that hurts_. His head was pounding.

"Uggh! I knew I shouldn't have done that." He looked around the room over the back of the couch he had been sleeping on. Hermione was sitting primly at the table in the kitchen sipping a cup of hot coffee (ruining a perfectly good stereotype even though tea is for old stuffy brits, not young ones) and reading the newspaper. He brow was furrowed in concentration. She didn't look up when she heard him, merely smirked, knowing the torture he was going through. She too had woken up many a morning with an award winning hangover.

"You owe me a bottle of whiskey, you know."

He winced. "Sorry about that. Could you maybe not speck so loud?" _He looked almost angelic when he was being nice. Her angelic devil. Wait. What? Her? EWWW!!! Actually, he was very attractive; he was the Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Sex God!_

"Of course." She walked into the kitchen and got out the makings for a fruit smoothie. She pulled out the blender and smirked. She looked over at him. He was kneeling towards her on the couch with his eyes squeezed shut rocking back and forth.

Quietly as she possibly could, she poured everything into the blender. She put the top on and looked up at him as she put her finger on the start button and pushed.

He gave a girlish yelp as he opened his eyes wide and jumped over the back of the couch and into the wall. He ran past her but stopped long enough to glare at her and grab the almost empty bottle of whiskey before running into Hermione's bathroom. She pushed the off button and poured the smoothie into her favorite glass before turning her eyes towards the door. She began to walk towards it and heard Draco grumble and then heard the click of a lock.

She rolled her eyes. _I guess that was a little mean. But then again, he is, or at least I think he still is, the bastard who tortured me for years. Maybe he's changed_. She stopped her inner monologue to hear the muffled voice coming from the bathroom.

"Stupid head. I'm gonna curse you to next Tuesday, Granger." She snarled. _Then again, maybe not. _

"Oi! Malfoy! I thought we could go get your stuff today. Are you going to be coming out any time soon?"

She glanced down at her long T-shirt and boy short underwear. Not daywear. She went into her room and opened the closet door. It was a fairly oversize closet. She ran her fingers down the row of clothes and stopped on a black pin-stripe mini skirt. She slipped it on and zipped it up. Next she pulled out several hangers and threw them on her duvet and finally chose a mesh hooded long-sleeve shirt and a black silk spaghetti strap shirt. She put on her widest fishnets and dug her knee-high boots out of the back of her closet. She zipped them up and went out to the kitchen. She grabbed her smoothie and took a sip. She shivered as the cool liquid slid down her throat. She knocked on the bathroom door as quietly as possible.

"Aaggh!!!" followed by a quick grunt was the only reply.

"Draco, I need to put on my makeup. You need to let me in. Please?" she waited for any response. Silence.

"Malfoy. Get your ass out of there right now!" She bellowed. Still no answer. _Maybe he had passed out_. She heard a clink of the metal on metal. _No such luck._

"I have a sobering potion." She said in a sickly sweet voice. After that there was a click as he threw open the door. She yanked him out of the bathroom and yelled directions as where to find the potion as she closed the door behind her.

Draco followed her directions and looked inside the big black book that sat on the top shelf of the mahogany bookcase. (Arg! I'm in Biology and faced with a difficult decision. Study for my French quiz or keep writing. Difficult Decisions!)She had cut bottle size hole in a piece of Styrofoam and placed it inside the book. Of course, being Hermione, all the potions were in alphabetical order. He noticed there were several empty slots labeled with Sobering Potion. He arched a meticulously groomed eyebrow. He pulled one potion out and shut the book with a snap. He winced and downed the potion is one quick gulp. It burned as it went down his throat. He stood on tiptoes and slid the book into the hole that it belonged in. He wondered how Hermione could possibly reach it.

"Probably has a stool or something. "He muttered. He went back to his normal height and swayed as the potion started working. He felt his head clearing. He sighed as the potion worked it magic. Literally. (Ha ha! I'm just so funny!) He HEARD a door open and he swung his head around to look. Hermione was coming out of the bathroom fully dressed and made up. She had pulled her hair up into a half bun with the rest of her hair in ringlets. Her eyeshadow silver with turquoise liner and pitch-black mascara lengthened her lashes. She had flashy turquoise plastic bracelets adorning her arms. Her lips were painted devil red and a clear gloss made them shine. To anyone with eyes, she was stunning.

She flashed him a grin. "Are you going like that?" Draco was still in his clothe from the club last night.

"Erm... it's kind of all I have." He replied uncertainly. His black t-shirt was wrinkled and his jeans were dirty and stained from the whiskey.

"Lucky for you I'm not the kind of girl who burns her exes clothes." She walked to her room and came back with her hands behind her back.

"But unfortunately, I'm not the kind of gal who forgets years of torture easily." She smirked and held up a pair of khaki shorts and a read Hawaiian shorts. His eyes were about to pop out of his head. He opened his mouth to object.

"Oh shuttup! It's punishment for me to! I have to be seen in public with you!"

"Then why bother?"

"Because I feel like it. Honestly don't you listen? You had better go get dressed." She flashed him yet another smirk. His eyes got even wider when he realized her smirk rivaled his.

Minutes later, Draco emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and groaned. He stared at his reflection in the full-length mirror. He looked like a tourist. A pale blond tourist to some tropical place. All he needed was a camera slung around his neck. Hermione stared for a second before bursting into giggles. He glared daggers at her so she reluctantly stopped.

"We should probably get going." Draco had told her the night before about how he had his belongings shipped to a storage unit. They had made plans to go that morning. Now that they were both ready, they could finally leave. Directions from the Internet told her that they had to take the metro. She told Draco that and he narrowed his eyes.

"Why can't we take a taxi?"

"We can... if you pay." His head shot up.

"But why should I ha-." Hermione cut him off in the middle of his sentence in a loud voice.

"Because... I am rooming you until school starts. I was having a hard time with money before you came along. You tortured me for the last 5 years of my life. Is that reason enough!" He stared at the woman before him in all her red-faced hatred and felt a pang of emotion. He nodded.

"I'll pay."

They emerged from the bright yellow car at an unnatural orange storage center. They asked the driver to wait and headed to Draco's bin.

Draco stopped in front of bin 12GP. He pulled out a key with a matching label and inserted it into the lock. He lifted the heavy door while Hermione watched him. She gasped at the amount of belongings inside. She had expected it to be full, but instead, there were only three large duffel bags. She took a step forward but Draco stopped her.

"I'm a well-known, now well-wanted prestigious pureblood wizard. Do you really think that I would leave my belongings unprotected?" He said this as though explaining to a three year old.

"Erm.. Right. Sorry." She took a step back. He pulled out his wand. She noticed he kept his the same place she did, the small of her back. He lowered the wards that surrounded his bags and walked over to them. He put one on each shoulder and threw the last one at Hermione. She deftly caught it and heard the jungle of coins. She staggered under the weight of the bag. She regained her balance and asked about the jingle.

"That's money of course. Most likely by now Lucius and Narcissa have cut off my Gringotts account, so I got some before the trail. I haven't gotten it exchanged yet, so you'll have to do it for me."

For once, Hermione didn't ague.

They piled backed into that cab and Hermione turned top Draco.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something. "Okay Okay, I know. As you know, my parents are erm... fry cooks." She gave him a look and he jerked his head towards the driver.

"Yes, well. We were only guessing that they were..." she gave him a pained look. "Fry cooks"

"The rumors were true. Most of them anyways. They were big supporters of...the fry cook association. They hadn't always been, though. Did you know that I haven't had a Christmas in the past 10 years? All because 10 years ago my mother decided to become a D-"Hermione widened her eyes and shook her head. Draco stopped his rant and sighed.

"Became a fry cook. My father joined her soon after. You would have thought my father had been first, wouldn't you. Well, he wasn't. The week before the trail they told me I was to follow them in the line of fry cooks."

"Oh Draco..."

"I couldn't tell them that I hated erm... cooking, so I did what I did. My mother is probably heartbroken at the loss of her precious po-... I mean precious spatulas." Hermione stifled a giggle. She sobered quickly, though.

"Look, we're here. Lets get inside and I'll tell you about me."

The taxi pulled up to the curb and they stepped out. Draco pulled out some bills and paid the driver, who had been watching them in the rearview mirror. He obviously thought they were crazy. Once they got to her apartment, they piled Draco's bags next to the couch. Hermione went to the kitchen to make some tea. Minutes later the water boiled and Hermione sat on the sofa next to Draco and crossed he legs so she was sitting Indian style.

"During the winter break of 5th year, my parents and I were supposed to go skiing. I had never been before, so I was excited. I got home and they were different somehow. Not evil, yet. Just meaner. They sent me to G-erm. Never mind. They sent me to stay with Ron and Harry. I was a little concerned but nothing too bad had happened. That summer when I went home, I got an owl on the train. Actually I got two. The first was from Sirius. It was the most difficult letter I had ever had to read in my life. It told me not to go home. He told me that there were some muggles who knew about the wizarding world, and that they usually chose to be good or evil. When I was born, Voldemort sensed my power and wanted it for the dark side. He reached my parents before Dumbledore did. Voldemort tantalized my parents with promises of information. They agreed to give me to him if they got to be wizarding muggles. They believed everything Voldemort told them. They were supposed to teach me the ways of the Dark Lord so that when the time came I could be used against the powers of good. Dumbledore knew that this could not be allowed to happen, so he went to the Ministry of Magic. They refused to help him. While Dumbledore was gone, Sirius did the unthinkable. James had told him once before he died that _Power that rules over blood will need to be salvaged. _Siruis went to the Granger's house that night and put my parents under the Imperious. He controlled them and made them love me and act like good parents. Once Sirius died, the curse was lifted. Right after reading his letter, another letter came. It was from my parents.

Dearest Hermione,

Daring, you know how much we love you. There is something extremely important we must tell you. Come home as soon as possible. We love you!

Your loving parents,

Mum and Dad

Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"That was the last time I ever heard from them. Sirius must have known something was happening. He must have felt his power over them weakening because he made arrangements for me. He had a taxi come pick me up and he had this flat paid for. Harry doesn't know about this. No one does. I ran into him last night. Harry I mean. He didn't recognize me. Have I changed that much?" She looked at him, ready for his response, whatever it might be.

"Yes you have changed. Look at yourself. You don't need your bodyguard taking care of you anymore. You are strong and beautiful." He cut off and looked down.

"You. You think I'm beautiful?" She looked at him curiously.

"I do."

She looked down and her brow creased.

"But that doesn't change that fact that I'm a stupid mudblood, right?"

His eyes fell. He stood up and grabbed his bags.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Hermione sounded shocked.

"You obviously don't want me here, so I'll find someplace else." He turned an opened the door. The only person who had cared since her parents... he was walking out of her life until they went back to the place where everything would be normal. Her eyes started to tear.

"Good-bye Draco." Her voice was no more than a whisper, but it got his attention. He turned to face her and his heart broke. He took a deep breath and his heart went back to stone. He walked out of her life that day as Draco. Not as dirty little ferret or as Malfoy. Ha leaned against the door and whispered so only he could hear.

"Good-bye Hermione."

A/N: So... whatda think! REVIEW PLEASE! For lil old me? Thank u! erm.. I just had a thought though. Urg... if Draco is wanted by all Death Eaters, or fry cooks, then how will he get to school. If he's wanted by all of Slytherin House. It would never happen! NO!!!!!!!!!! It ruined my plot! Arg! Ok, if u have any ideas, please help me! O wait. I have a thought. Yup. It's an idea. I guess you'll have to wait and see what it is though. If u have a plot that I could use please let me know! O wait! Nother comment! Harry was in for no apparent reason. Let's just say it's because he was buying something for someone. It meant nothing to the plot WHY he was there. I'll make Hermione think about it later. Luv to all my reviwers!


	6. School and Stories

Hermione groaned as she rolled over and hit the snooze button on her alarm. She opened one eye cautiously before snapping it shut.

"Stupid sun why wont you leave me alone." She continued to grumble as she got out of bed and pulled a robe over her silk nightgown. She walked into the kitchen and stopped when she saw the large calendar on the fridge. She let her face break into a large beaming smile. The giant box screamed in red letters: SCHOOL! Today was the day the façade went back up, and for some reason, she couldn't be happier. She turned the coffee machine on and went to get room to get dressed. She stood in front of her closet and pondered over her clothes. Regular or New Hermione? Hmmm… She sighed. _I can't let them know._ She threw all her old clothes on her bed and picked out many of her new clothes and piled them in the bottom of her truck. She dug through the pile of clothes on her bed and found an adorable jean skirt of modest length, 4 inches above the knee, and an aqua green halter with rhinestones down the straps. She pulled them on and pulled her hair into a messy bun high on her head and found her black converse with white-blue flames streaking up the sides. She went into the kitchen and poured a big mug of coffee. She pulled the butter out from the fridge and put two pieces of bread in the toaster. As she waited for it to pop up, she grabbed her keys and ran down the stairs to her mailbox. She ran the entire way back up and slowed when she neared the door. She used one hand to unlock the door while leafing through the mail with the other. She put her shoulder against the door and pushed so hard she dropped some of her mail.

"Fuck!" She tried again and remembered how only weeks ago she had gone through the same thing, only she had Draco at her side. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. She stayed like that for a moment, leaned against the door with her head resting on the door jamb. A solitary tear rolled down her cheek. Hermione's eyes opened and she brushed it away. She turned the handle and put all of her weight on the door and pushed. Before she could stop, her momentum caused her to go sprawling onto her living room floor. She turned around to pick up her mail, and smelt something burning. _Shit._ She scooped up her mail and threw it at the kitchen table as she ran towards the toaster sitting on the counter. She popped the now blackened bread onto a plate and slid it carefully into the trashcan. She sighed in defeat and sat on one of her uncomfortable kitchen chairs. She glanced at the mail, expecting the usual junk magazines and such. She was shocked when on the top of the stack was a cream colored envelope with elegant emerald calligraphy on the front. She inhaled sharply at the sight of the standard Hogwarts letter. _Wasn't it a little late for a letter from the Headmaster?_

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_It has come to our attention that a one Draco Malfoy visited you this summer. As I'm sure you are aware of his circumstances, it would not be good for him to return to Hogwarts this year. However we cannot leave him out of our sight. Therefore he shall be going to Hogwarts in disguise this year as Ryan Danielson. As of today, if you choose to help, you will be in charge of keeping an eye on Draco at all times whether he likes it or not. I realize that it is a little late to be sending you this letter, but I hope you will think about it and reply as soon as possible._

_With fondest regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

The thoughts whirled through Hermione's head like sand caught in a sandstorm. She knew Draco would hate her for forever, but she also knew that he had cared about her for that one night… and she had gone and screwed it up. She owed it to him, whether he wanted it or not. She grabbed her quill and a slip of parchment from her trunk and scrawled a quick reply.

_Headmaster,_

_As much as I know Draco will hate me agreeing to this, I feel I have an obligation to play a part in this. I also know that if you know found my address you know about my summer. I would greatly appreciate it if we could schedule a meeting sometime during the year. Thank you for letting me help in this time of need._

_Hermione Granger_

She sealed the short letter in an envelope before realizing she had no way of sending it to Dumbledore. She sighed and felt her shoulders drop. She heard a tapping on her window and turned to see a small brown owl with dark brown eyes that was trying to perch on her sill. She opened the window and noticed the small tag around its ankle that read _Property of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._ She smiled and silently thanked Dumbledore. She attached the letter to its ankle and dug a piece of the scorched toast out of the trash to feed the majestic creature. It shook its head at the burned pastry and flew out the window. She rolled her eyes and put it back in the trashcan where it obviously belonged. She heard her watch beep and shockingly realized she only had 2 hours till she had to be at Platform 9 and ¾. She still had to pack the rest of her trunk and she wanted to get there as early as possible.

She rushed around the house grabbing books off the shelves and dumped them into her trunk along with her makeup bag. She looked around the house thinking of other things she would need..."Ah the potions." She said grabbing them off her vanity. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed her new robes and the rest of her school crap. She slammed the trunk and wheeled it over to the door.

"Lets see, I think I have everything." She said clicking her tongue. "Oh hell, I almost forgot my wand." She said running back into her room and snatching it out from the hidden compartment in her nighttable. As she grabbed her wand and stuck it into its usual spot at the small of her back, there was a knock on the door. "Keep your trousers on! I'm coming!" She yelled storming to the door.

She turned the latch and swung the door open. "What the... Draco? What are you doing here?" She said looking into his stone-cold gray eyes.

"I got caught trying to sneak out of London, but the oaf caught me." He said shifting his head to the side to show the person who had a tight grip on his shoulder.

Hermione looked up uneasily. "Erm...Hello Hagrid." She said nervously as he looked down at her.

"Time to go." He said grabbing her trunks in one quick swipe and lifted the hefty things as though they were nothing. "I'll take these out to the car." He said letting Malfoy go.

Draco stood quietly and shifted his weight from side to side as she grabbed her coat and locked the door. She turned around and smiled. "I see you got a hair cut." She said looking at his new style, somewhat short with the ever-so-popular spiked up tips in front. In addition to the new cut, he had dyed his hair a bright, yet deep, blue. The only things that remained constant in his appearance was his pale skin, cold eyes, and the single scar that blemished his face." I like it." She said smiling and giving him a nod of approval.

He looked away quickly but he couldn't hide the fact that her comment had made him smile. She closed her eyes, unsure of how to act. On one side, she still had feelings for him, but she had messed up her chance with him. On the other side of things, she was completly uncertain of how he thought of their meeting earlier in the summer, so she had no idea how to act. Should she be normal and pretend like it never happened? Or should she be awkward? Or just act flirty and hope he still cares? She decided on the first choice.

"Come on Draco.. I suppose I should be calling you Ryan now though, shouldn't I?" She shot him a curious look while nonchalantly checking him out. His hair was'nt the only thing he'd change. His body had always been good, but now it was better than every. He had also gone from prep to punk since their last encounter. He now wore black jeans and a tight black muscle shirt that showed off his extremely hott body. Chains and a studded belt and wristband completed the outfit that suited him so well.

"Yes.. Ryan... I don't know why Dumbledore had to give me such a Muggle name." He walked in stride with Hermione in the narrow stairwell that led down to the front of the building. He noticed Hermione glancing at him and checking him out but he chose not to say anything. He gave her the once-over also. He saw that unlike previous years, her outfit was flashy and more like her new self. Even though it was different, it wasn't quite the same as her style earlier that summer.

They reached the front enterance and Hermione saw a cab waiting for them along with Hagrid trying to get situated in the tiny car. She stiffled a laugh at the old cab driver's expression at the giant's feeble attempts. She quickly sobered though as she remembered that Hagrid probably knew of the things that had happened in her life. She remained awkward with him for the rest of the journey.

Half an hour later, Ryan, Hermione and Hagrid tumbled out of the eerily silent cab onto the main platform of Kings Cross Station. Hermione and Ryan managed to heave their trunks out of the back of the car and drag them somewhat inconspicously after Hagrid's massive form cleared a path for them. They reached the platform barrier and Hagrid turned to the two teenageers.

"See you on the other side. Hermione, Dumbledore says that he can see you in his office immediatly following dinner. Ryan, stay with Hermione as much as possible." And with those words said, he slipped through the barrier and the teens were left staring at a brick wall.

Hermione and Ryan looked at eachother and shrugged simultaneously. He did the customary sweeping hand as though to signal _after you_. She looked at him incredulously.

"Like I'm going to trust that you won't run off the second you get out of my site. I know how much you dread going back to Hogwarts." She felt guilty the second the words were out of her mouth. He just stared at her for a few seconds, hurt. He shook his head and ask if she would rather go at the same time. She nodded and they lifted their belongings and casually leaned against the barrier. They stared into eachothers eyes.

Hermione was so entranced by the cold beauty of his silvery eyes that when they fell through the wall, she would have kept on falling until she hit the ground if the owner of the trance-inducing orbs hadn't caught her. Shaken out of her mesmerized state, she regained her footing and hefted her trunk back into a comfortable position. She only stayed that way for a few seconds though, then a group of red heads bowled her off her feet. Laughing, she was surrounded in a group hug by Ginny Weasley, who has grown quite a bit prettier over the summer, Ron Weasley, who remained just as tall and lanky as ever, but was indeed much more handsome than the year before, and finally the infamous Harry Potter. Harry for some odd reason was sporting bright hair the same shade as the Weasley's. When Hermoine finally stopped laughing, she asked about it.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. " Fred and George thought it might be fun to test out their new hair color changing products on me. It should go back to normal in a few minutes. Luckily I've been able to avoid Malfoy. Speaking of the git, do you reckon he'll be coming back to Hogwarts at all this year? With everything that happened?"

Ryan inhaled sharply. Hermione shot him a nervous glance and in the calmest voice possible assured Harry that with his circumstances it would be just about impossible for Draco to come to Hogwarts again. Harry and Ron shot eachother excited glances and high-fived. As they walked to the compartment Harry and Ron had saved, Harry's hair slowly returned to its regular pitch black shade.

Once they had all gotten seated in the compartment, Ron and Harry both turned and stared at the new intruding face. Hermione cleared her throat and the boys' attention turned to her. It was only then that Harry and Ron noticed her new look and both boys wondered what had caused the change, they both thought, for the better. Both knew better to ask her though. They refocused as they realized she was talking.

"I'm sure both of you have noticed the new face following me. His name is Ryan Danielson and he's a transfer student from America. He's been sorted into Gryffindor and Dumbledore asked me to help show him around and such. I hope that you both will help him fit in. Now say hello and introduce yourselves."

As much as Hermione had changed over the summer, she was quickly reverting into her know-it-all, bossy self. It was a relief to know that she could change and cover the things she really felt just by returning to Hogwarts. The boys all exchanged greetings and started a fast paced conversation about Quidditch that Hermione just quite frankly couldn't be botherd to try and keep up with.

Hours later the train slowed to a screeching halt outside the massive stone castle that housed an immense number of witches and wizards, yet to a Muggle just looked like a run-down old ruin of a building. The first years were all herded over to a section where Hagrid was filing them all into boats. Harry, Ron, and Hermione (with Ryan trailing after them) linked arms and wealked towards the humongous doors that opened into the cavernous entrance hall. This was the start of their sixth year at Hogwarts and with the history they had at the school, it was almost garunteed it would be an interesting year.

The four slowly were drove into the Great Hall by the flowing mass of students. They made their way over to the end of the hall at which the Gryffindor table was arranged. Hermione noticed Draco kept shooting distressed glances over to the Slytherin table. Ron, for once observing something, also saw, but just assumed that Draco, like himself, felt the ominous waves of unpleasantness that were filling the hall as the wearers of silver and green began to gather. Harry was also looking at the other end of the hall; only he was watching Crabbe and Goyle blunder around aimlessly looking for the platinum blonde that they followed so faithfully in former years. Harry pointed out the dim-witted pair and they all had to choke down a laugh.

They seated themselves at the end of the table with Harry and Ron on one side, and Hermione and Draco on the other. It took only seconds for a flock of girls to surround them, only interested in Draco. In minutes questions were headed rapid fire at the blue haired punk sitting in the midst of the Golden Trio.

"Ummmm… I'm Ryan Danielson. I lived in the United States until I was 12, and then moved back to England. I was born here, but moved to Utah to live with my uncle after my parents died when I was 5. I started magic school in the states, and then changed to home schooling myself after I moved. Dumbledore sensed my power and came to me over the summer about enrolling here. He's already sorted me into Gryffindor and has asked Hermione to show me around and stuff." At this last sentence many girls turned to glare at Hermione.

Hermione was intently listening to the story Draco wove, looking for holes in his tale. Impressed, she found none, and as she tuned back into her surroundings she noticed the many girls' fierce stares. She looked back at Draco and saw him staring at her smugly, daring her to find a flaw. She nodded in approval and smiled a bright smile that was returned.

The group of girls slowly dissipated as Dumbledore began to ring his fork on the gold goblet held in his left hand. The entire Great Hall quieted to listen to the headmaster announce the start of the sorting. Hermione tuned out and thought about other things instead. Mostly she thought about Draco.

After the sorting was finally complete and all the first years were seated in their new houses, Dumbledore again stood. He gave the regular lecture about the Forbidden Forest and the newly updated list of illegal items. The next thing he talked about was a surprise. He announced Ryan's name and grade. Draco looked at the old man as though he had gone insane. Dumbledore motioned for him to stand up and Draco could do nothing but oblige. The girl's all took in a sharp breath and felt their hearts patter. Of course not a single one of them realized it was the same patter they felt every time they saw Draco. As Draco sat he noticed Hermione avoiding his gaze. Puzzled by this, he decided to ask her about it later, distracted by the fact food was now appearing in the middle of the table.

Nearly an hour later, the students walked the halls up to their houses. Draco, out of habit, headed towards the dungeons. Hermione quickly ran after him and grabbed his arm. He looked at her as she shook her head. He rolled his eyes and sighed, allowing her to lead them to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She said the password and watched as the door swung open for them. They entered the busy room full of chattering people and climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitory. They stopped on the highest landing where there stood a strange looking portrait of a green, Tinkerbell-esque fairy flying around vase of black roses.

Hermione smiled in a teasing kind of way. "Dumbledore felt that it might do you good to have your own room. The password is _fry cook_." At those words, the portrait swung open to allow them access to a room Hermione imagined must be reminiscent of his old room in Slytherin. It was decorated in silver bedding on a black bed and there were green accents all around the room. Draco sighed, rolled his eyes, and said, "Home sweet home." Hermione furrowed her brows in question. She had expected him to like his new room but she just shrugged.

"Your schedule is on the bed. First class is Potions with Slytherin, so be prepared for it. I'll talk to you in the morning. Later." And with that she left the room, closing the portrait behind her.

As Hermione walked down the stairs she decided to go visit Harry and Ron. She opened the door to their room to the sound of yelps and a sight that made her laugh so hard that she had to use the doorframe to keep from falling down.

Harry hadn't noticed his female friends entrance and was walking around in nothing but his boxers, which had little Snitches zooming around on them. His hair, instead of being its usual black shade, had turned bright pink and he was covered with purple scales. She finally stopped snickering and stood silently to eavesdrop on Harry fuming and ranting. "Dammit Ron! What the bloody hell did you just give me!" He exclaimed looking in the mirror. His face was nearly the color of Ron's hair, out of anger, not because of yet another Weasley confection. "Your brothers better not have made this a permanent change."

Ron balanced himself as he laughed. Hermione started to laugh loudly. Harry, finally noticing the girl of the Golden Trio, whipped around and yelped as he dove into his bed under the covers. "GET OUT!" He yelled as Ron collapsed with laughter. "I'm sorry Harry. I just couldn't resist." He laughed grabbing his stomach. Hermione rolled her eyes and told them both goodnight before descending the rest of the stairs and going to the girls' dormitory.


End file.
